Maijustu Potter
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Harry learn the art of ninja’s and no one ever noticed. Slight crossover with Naruto, I don’t own ether.
1. Chapter 1

**Maijustu Potter **

Sum: Harry learn the art of ninja's and no one ever noticed. Slight crossover with Naruto, I don't own ether.

AN: Harry learned Ninja arts from an old set of scroll and I'm starting from the time Harry gets his letter.

Chapter one

Harry Potter the start of your journey

---Number four Privet Drive, 1991---

"Harry, get the mail." said Vernon, when he heard the mail drop in the slot. "Sure." replied a black haired youth. This youth was about four foot nine with shocking green eyes. His body, unlike normal kids was toned with strong muscles that screamed death to those that crossed him. He was wearing black military combat boots with black cargo pants and a red shirt with an olive green flack jacket over the and black fingerless gloves that had metal on the knuckles. He also had a head band on that had a metal plate that had a lightning bolt carved in it and a pouch on the back of his hip and his right thigh.

When he got to the door and picked up the stack of letters he noticed that one was addressed to him. "Odd." he said walking back into the dinning room and handed the stack to his uncle before starting to open his. "Harry, why do you have a letter?" asked Dudley, looking at Harry. "The letter was addressed to me and I'm going to read it." said Harry, pulling out something from his thigh pouch and put it on the table. It was a black knife that had four sides and came to a single point, at the sight of the kunai all complaints Vernon had. When Harry opened the letter every thing he was expecting, this was not one of them, it said.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc, chf. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Interesting, very well, this could be fun." said Harry, putting his kunai away. "Is this for real?" asked Dudley, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. "There's an unknown Chakra on it and something else. So, it's magic that gives me my sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan." said Harry, getting up and left the house with the letter. That day Harry didn't return till very late in the night looking battered and bruised and only stayed awake long enough to get to his room and collapse on his bed.

---The next day/ noon---

As Harry's family was out getting something set up for Dudley to learn boxing a loud banging came from the door. "I'm coming!" yelled Harry running down the stairs and opened the door to see a mammoth of a man with a big black beard and battle like eyes. "Hello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here for Harry Potter." said Hagrid, looking at him. "Please come in and speak." replied Harry, stepping aside so the mammoth could enter. "Oh, no need. I'm just to see if you're going to come to Hogwarts and if you are; take you to Diagon Alley." said Hagrid. "I see, very well, let use go." replied Harry, closing and locking the door behind him. "Aren't you going to tell your family where you're going?" asked Hagrid, looking confused. "No for two reasons, first there not here and second We hate each others guts. We just put up with each other because we have to." replied as they started walking away.

---One hour later---

Hagrid and Harry had finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. "Hey Hagrid, the usual?" asked Tom, looking at the larger man. "Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." said Hagrid, putting a hand of Harry's shoulder only for Harry to grab his large hand and flip Hagrid on to his back. "Hagrid, let's get one thing strait, I like you, you're a nice guy, but I have a thing about personal space, touch me again and I'll rip your arm off." said Harry, increasing his grip on Hagrids hand. "Right, sorry." replied Hagrid, getting up and waving for Harry to follow him.

When the two got to the back Hagrid tapped three bricks then two and the wall opened into a large archway. 'Interesting' thought Harry as he followed the half giant to a large bank. When they entered the front doors a saying on the second set caught Harry's eye.

_Enter; stranger; but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in there turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

'Beware I shall.' thought Harry, looking around the bank as he and Hagrid walked up to a desk of a goblin. "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal. Also, I'm here for you-now-what-in-vault-you-know-which." said Hagrid, as the goblin looked up at them. "And does Mr. Potter have his keys?" asked the goblin looking at the two. "Yes, here it is." said Hagrid, pulling out a key from his pocket. "Wait, Hagrid he said Keys as in plural. Where are the rest?" asked Harry, sliding kunai into his hand. "He is right sir." replied the goblin, looking curiously at Hagrid. "Mr. Dumbledore has them and is going to hand them over when you go to Hogwarts." replied Hagrid. "Sir I would like a full report on my accounts activities for the past twelve years and should anything have been taken I want them retrieved as fast as possible, as I have not given permission to use said account." said Harry, talking to the goblin, who went and pulled the file for the potter account.

When the goblin got back he handed the report over to Harry, who noticed several million was withdrawn and many items were taken out. "Sir, may I ask your name?" asked Harry to the goblin. "It's Goldclaw." replied the clerk. "Thank you. I have not given permission for any of these items or money to be removed. Can you retrieve them?" asked Harry, looking at Goldclaw. "Yes, Mr. Potter. In the mean time please sign these forms so, you can sue Mr. Dumbledore for this crime." said Goldclaw, handing forms to Harry. "Harry, you can't sue Dumbledore. He's a great man, I'm sure he had a good reason." said Hagrid, coming out of shock. "I don't care; He took from me and will pay the price considering I'm suing him for all he took plus fifty percent interest." said Harry, signing the forms and handing then to Goldclaw, who had just returned with a set of gold keys and handed them to Harry. "There all set. Griphook!" yelled Goldclaw, as another goblin came up to the group.

"Griphook, take them to these vaults." said Goldclaw handing a small paper to Griphook. "Right this way." said Griphook as they walked to a small cart. When they all got in the cart shot off like a small rocket and soon stopped at a large vault. "Key please?" asked Griphook, taking the key Harry held out and put it in the vault door and opened it to revile large piles of gold that Harry grabbed a bag and put a few hand fulls into. Then they shot off to another vault that when opened had just a small brown package. "Best not mention this to anyone Harry." said Hagrid, putting the package in a pocket. Shortly after that they were out of the bank and moving onto the shopping.

"Harry, do you mind if I go into the pup for a small pick-me-up, those carts always make me sick." said Hagrid, looking at Harry. "Sure, go ahead Hagrid. I'll come to you when I'm done so take your time." replied Harry, going into Madam Malkin's. "Hogwarts dear?" asked Madam Malkin, looking at Harry. "Yes, but could you do a favor for me, you see I don't like robes, so could you make copes of my flack jacket and put the Hogwarts symbol on the back?" asked Harry. "Why don't you like robes?" asked Madam Malkin. "Oh, I feel too restricted and suffocated in robes." replied Harry, getting a nod from Madam Malkin. "Right dear, no problem." came her reply. After a few minutes Harry was out and walked over to the store that sold trunks and bought a trunk that had four locks on them. After a while Harry had everything but a wand and a familiar. Harry turned and decided that a wand could wait and went to Magical Menagerie choose a pet.

When he opened the door to the pet shop and started to look around, and after about five minutes he found a young leopard that seemed scared of everything around it. When Harry got closer to the cage he activated his Sharingan and locked eyes with the young cat coming it down and drawing it closer to him and when it could get no closer it started to mew and paw at the cage door. "Young man, how did you get that Nundu?" asked the shop keeper, looking between the cat and young man. "I have a thing for animals. So, how much for this little one?" asked Harry, opening the cage and the cat jumped into his arms and started to like his face. "Fifty Galleons." said the shop keeper, giving Harry some extra thing to help take care of the young Nundu. Then with that done he headed to Ollivanders and went in and ringed a bell on the counter.

"Hello, I was beginning to wonder when I would see you." said Mr. Ollivander, coming out of the back room. "Yes, It's nice to meet you." replied Harry, setting his Nundu, who he named Nightshade, on the counter. "Yes, Come for your wand have you? Well, which is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Ollivander, looking at Harry. "I'm right handed when wielding something but I can use both as a wand hand." replied Harry, as Mr. Ollivander started to measure him and started to pull out wands. "Ok, try this 11 inches, holly wood and phoenix feather. Good for charms." said Mr. Ollivander, and when Harry waved it, it snapped clean in half and the feather turned to ash.

"Oh my, I haven't had a customer like you in some time." said Mr. Ollivander, going into the back and came back with several wands that had dust all over them. "Here try this, ten inches, Wood from the death tree with blood from a Demon dog forcefully taken." said Mr. Ollivander handing the wand to Harry, who waved it but nothing happened. "That's not the one. Here, nine inches, elder tree wood with heart string of a Basilisk." said Mr. Ollivander, handing the new wand over only to get the same result. "That might work. Eleven inches, wood from a yew and ebony with Hellfire dragon scales for the outside with a core made of a Nundu heart string, basilisk fang, and blood of a Dementor forcibly taken. Perfect for all forms of magic but unusually strong in dark arts and curses." said Mr. Ollivander handing the wand over to Harry who waved it and the power that it held whipped the wind in the room around wildly. "Perfect. The wand is seventy Galleons. Mr. Potter, I think we can expect great thing from you because not even Dumbledore's wand is that powerful." said Mr. Ollivander, as Harry handed over the money. "Thank you for the wand Mr. Ollivander. I hope I never have to enter this shop again for my self. Good day." said Harry, picking up Nightshade and walked out. "Yes, Let hope you don't enter this shop for yourself ever again for I fear of what wand chooses you next." said Mr. Ollivander, taking the other wands and took them into the back.

After a few minute for Harry to get Hagrid and his stuff together they left to Privet Drive. When they got back the car was there and Harry turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, how do I get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, as Nightshade poked his head out from Harry's flack jacket that he was safely nestled in. "Oh, You go to Kings cross station and go to the third column between platforms nine and ten and walk through the wall. The wall is only an illusion so muggles, like your family, doesn't notice." replied Hagrid, handing him a ticket. "Right, I'll see you in two weeks then Hagrid." said Harry as they went there ways. When Harry got into the house he went up to his room and started to pull out his books and read them with the Sharingan active. 'I should be well prepared for this year.' thought Harry, as he memorized each book.

AN: sorry that the chapter reads more like a summery but I wanted to get the story rolling and get a feel for it also I had trouble starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maijustu Potter**

Sum: Harry learn the art of ninja's and no one ever noticed. Slight crossover with Naruto, I don't own ether.

AN: I know the last chapter was a rushed one but I had to get it out of my head and I wanted to see if it would get a positive result.

**Please read the following**

Ninja: Harry James Potter. Age: 11 Height: four foot nine. Wight: Unknown. Bloodline limit: Sharingan (Has Final stage becuse of near death of chakra deplition six times in a row and unknowingly running into a dementor.)

Chakra pool: Roughly the size of Uzumaki Naruto at Chunin exam finals (With out Kyuubi). Chakra control: High chunin level (Rouughly on par with Neji) (Most likely because of his magic pool and training)

Ninjustu library: Roughly on par with Itachi Uchiha's due to all writen in the scroll. Ninjustu level: roughly mid chunin level. Favorite Ninjustu: Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire style: Dragon flame justu)

Taijustu style: Cross between Uchiha interception fist and Iron fist. Taijustu level: mid to high Chunin

Strength: Without Charka: Just below Rock lees With Chakra: on par with Tsunade early training. Speed: With weights rivals Sasuke Uchiha with out weights rivals Rock lee with weights on.

Genjustu library: three mid level Genjustu one high. Genjustu level: mid to high Chunin.

Kinjustu library: three. Kinjustu level: low Jonin

Kenjustu skill: Kunai and Shuriken. Kenjustu level: high Genin low Chunin level (Roughly on par with Sasuke Uchiha)

Summoning: Contract hasn't been found or made. (You all decide. Does he make on or find one?)

Seal level: Low Chunin. (Just enough to make the scroll Tenten has or explosive notes.)

Hand seal speed: Rivals Itachi Uchiha

Over all stealth: mid level Jonin (Mostly from running away from his family and Dudley's gang). Over all skill level: mid to high Chunin (Rivals Saskue Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki at end of Chunin exam finals)

Chapter two

The First Step

---Number four Privet Drive, 1991---

It had been two weeks since Harry had gone to Diagon alley and the Dursleys where going into London to enroll Dudley into Smeltings so they were dropping Harry off a few blocks from Kings cross (Is the name Kingscross or do I have it right?) station. "Alright boy, I'm not picking you up when you return so, find some other way home." said Vernon looking at Harry as he pulled his trunk out. "That's fine uncle. I'll most likely spend the summer at a friend's house if they'll have me. If not it will be good training getting back." replied Harry in a not caring manner. "Right, till then good ridden." said Vernon driving off and leaving Harry with his truck and Nightshade in his zipped up flack jacket with his head pointing out. "Mew?" questioned Nightshade looking up at his owner. "Don't worry Nightshade. Now we have a train to catch." said Harry picking up his trunk and started to run to Kings cross getting many stares.

After about ten minutes for running and a lot of stares Harry finally got to Kings cross Harry went strait to platforms nine and ten. "My there's more muggles around then usual. Now what was the platform we're going to?" asked a plump woman with red hair walking with five kids with red hair and freckles. "Nine and three quarters." said the youngest child also the only other female in the group. 'Nice Dumbledore, but to convenient. What the hell, I'll play along.' thought Harry walking over to the small group. "Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get on to the platform?" asked Harry looking at the eldest woman. "Oh, sure dear. First time to Hogwarts?" asked the woman. "Yes and the one that gave me the ticket forgot to tell me." replied Harry, looking closer at his play mates. They all looked very similar but it didn't help that two of them were twins. "Right Not a problem, its Ron's first time too, you just run at the wall between platform nine and ten." said the woman. "Thanks." replied Harry picking up his trunk and ran at the wall as fast as he could with out giving up any hint of his power. When he had passed the barrier he had started to look around but didn't waste time and went into an empty compartment and put his truck over head and sat down letting Nightshade out of his jacket.

Pretty soon the train was under way and families were trying to keep up with the train but stopped at the end of the platform. After a few minutes Ron opened the door and look sheepishly at Harry, who was reading a book with one hand and scratching Nightshade behind the ears with the other. "Do you mind if I sit here for the ride. All the other compartments are full." said Ron looking at Nightshade. "Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you." said Harry, not even looking up from his book entitled 'A beginners guide to curses and the like' by Günter Heartstomp. "By the way I'm Ron Weasley." said Ron, holding out a hand. "I'm Harry Potter; I'd shake your hand but as you can see there both full." replied Harry just as the door opened and a girl with mousey brown hair and brown eyes.

"Have ether of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." said the girl. "A Toad? That almost as bad as a rat for a familiar. At least cats and owls can be useful but alas I have not seen a toad." said Harry, looking at the girl. "I haven't seen a toad. Harry, what the matter with rats as familiar?" asked Ron with a boy holding a toad came up. "Rats life span is short, even in captivity. Not to mention that I have had yet to hear of what a rat can do for a wizard." replied Harry closing his book and slid it into his hip pouch. "What can a cat do for a wizard? Get rid of infestation?" asked Ron as the girl and boy with the toad sat down. "On problem with your argument. Nightshade isn't a normal house cat." said Harry petting Nightshade and getting a deep purring in return.

"Oh, what kind of cat is it?" asked the girl. "You know I have no idea who you are." said Harry looking at the two. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville longbottom." replied Hermione looking at the two. "I'm Harry Potter and he's Ron Weasley and to answer your question Ron, Nightshade is a Nundu." replied Harry with a smug look. "A Nundu…but…but there dark creatures. That must mean you're a dark wizard." said Ron backing away from the young cat and Harry. "Don't worry, Nightshade is under my control." said looking down at Nightshade and heard the door slam close. When he looked up Ron was gone and Hermione looking at Nightshade, Neville was just watching the door with an amazed look on his face.

"Damn, I didn't think anyone could run that fast." said Harry, looking at the other two. "Oh, well, we better change we'll be getting to Hogwarts soon." said Hermione pushing the two boys out. "So, Neville what house are you expecting to go in?" asked Harry looking a little stunned. "I don't know." replied Neville looking at Nightshade. "Ok boys, your turn." said Hermione opening the door and getting out. When the two boys went in all Harry changed was his flack jacket and putting his wand in one of the pouches. "Aren't you going to wear the robes?" asked Neville looking at the flack jacket. "No, robes are too uncomfortable for me so I had the flack jackets." replied Harry as Neville finished and let Hermione in. "Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" asked Hermione looking at Harry. "Because I hate robes so, I don't wear them. If the teachers don't like it, I can always persuade them." said Harry getting a look in his eye.

After a few hours and my topic changes the Hogwarts express came to a stop in the station and the students disembarked. "First 'ears over here. First 'ears over here." yelled Hagrid, as the first years started to gather by the half giant. "Hello Hagrid." said Harry looking up at the carts that carried the older students up to Hogwarts. 'Interesting horses.' thought Harry as he followed Hagrid over to a big lake with a small fleet of life boats. "No more then four to a boat." said Hagrid getting in a boat all to him self. After everyone got in a boat they started to move acrossed the lake and to the castle on the other side. "Wizards confuse me so." said Harry, looking at the castle. "Why do they confuse you Harry?" asked Hermione looking at the castle in awe. "Why can't they use muggle inventions even if there better then what a wizard can do?" stated Harry looking back at the two. After a while they finally got into the castle and everyone was standing in a large hall with an older woman at the head of the stairs. Just by the way she was standing you could tell she was strict but a fair teacher.

"Hello, I'm professor McGonagall. In a few minutes the sorting ceremony will start. Please be patient." said McGonagall looking about the first years then turning and going into the great hall. After a few minutes later she came back and led the first years into a large hall with four tables and at the end of there path was a stool with an old and beat up hat. As everyone stared at the hat it twitched and a rip in the brim open like a mouth and it began to sing. Harry didn't hear the song because he was too stunned and stayed stunned till his name was called. "Potter, Harry." called McGonagall getting whispers from the students. When he walked up not many noticed the looks of hate or anger coming from certain teachers.

When Harry put the hat on everyone tensed, wanting to know where he's going to go. If they knew of the thing in Harry's head they would be scared. "Mmm, you have attributes that would have the founders fighting over you. You're going to be very difficult to place." said the Sorting Hat inside Harry's head. "Did they not make a fifth house in case this sort of thing happened?" asked Harry of course only the hat heard this. "Yes, yes they did. It's been so long that house has been used that I had forgotten you also have the qualities of that house in more abundance then the ones for the other houses. Well Mr. Potter, here is a map and I hope you enjoy your time in peregrine house." said the hat dropping a piece of paper on Harry's head and shouted "**PEREGRINE**!" so everyone could hear. After his shout a new table that was the same length as the others and even with banners that had the colors amber and sapphire surrounding a Peregrine falcon, so Harry took the hat off and put the map in one of his pockets and sat down getting stunned looks from everyone.

A few seconds later everyone started to whisper about what just happened. "QUITE!" yelled the Headmaster, getting the students to quite down and then turned to the hat. "Sorting hat, why did you put Mr. Potter in a non-existing house?" asked Dumbledore, waiting for the hats response. "Actually, unknown to everyone there was a fifth founder and he was James Peregrine, He made the house to be an equalizer so anyone that had qualities of all the houses had a place to go with out the others fighting or that the student was interested in more then just a scholars art or had a mind that could take existing rules and bend them to there needs. Also the head of house is the teacher of Care of magical Creatures" replied hat once again shocking everyone into whispers. "I see, well there is nothing we can do." said Dumbledore, hiding his anger that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Well now that the sorting is done. I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" said Dumbledore making Harry look at the man with pity. After Dumbledore's words the tables filled up with food and drinks appeared and everyone started there feast. After some time though the food started to disappear and Dumbledore stud up getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of the older students would do well to remember that as well. Also Mr. Filch, the caretaker, asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Also that this year the third year-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone that does not wish to die a most painful death. And with that said off you all trot to your waiting beds." said Dumbledore as everyone got up and started to leave.

As Harry was leaving someone grabbed his shoulder and Harry responded by grabbing the hand and pulled forward while also kicking out the legs of the person sending them to the floor. "Who are you?" asked Harry twisting the wrist of the teacher that grabbed him. "I'm you head of house, Professor Kettleburn. I have to go with you so I know where the damn place is." said a heavily scared man that had blonde hair with green eyes and wearing thick robes that look like dragon hide. "Right, sorry about that. I don't like people touching me." replied Harry helping the Mr. Kettleburn up. "Right, won't do it again. So, you have the map, lead the way." said Mr. Kettleburn as he and Harry left the great hall and went to the north side on the sixth floor and stopped right in front of a black armor with a red sword in it hands.

When they looked at the map, all it had was three numbers, 7-21-97 and when they looked at the armor closer they saw that there was a combination lock on the chest and so the used the numbers and a door over to the right of the armor opened up letting them in. "Interesting way to be a password." said professor Kettleburn as they went into the common room and Harry let Nightshade out of his flack Jacket. "Potter is that cat a Nundu?" asked Professor Kettleburn, looking at Nightshade. "Yes." came Harry's reply as he was looking around. The common room looked like the Gryffindor common room only it had three door going off of the main room and two sets of stairs. It was furnished with a large round table in the center with a lot of couching chairs and a large fire place and a basilisk skeleton hanging from the ceiling. "Right, Harry. I'll see you later." said Professor Kettleburn as he turned and left Harry to his own devices. "Well, guess I'll go to bed and look at the other room are later." said Harry going up the right side stairs and into a large king sided bed.

AN: There are so few Peregrines they have more room for bigger things instead of having to fit five or six people in one room they can let everyone have there own room.

End chapter:


	3. Chapter 3

Maijustu Potter

Sum: Harry learn the art of ninja's and no one ever noticed. Slight crossover with Naruto, I don't own ether.

AN: I know the last chapter was a rushed one but I had to get it out of my head and I wanted to see if it would get a positive result.

**Please read the following (Read and review) **

Ninja: Harry James Potter.

Age: 11 Height: four foot nine.

Weight: Unknown. Bloodline limit: Sharingan (Has Final stage because of near death of chakra depletion six times in a row and unknowingly running into a Dementor and being saved.)

Chakra pool: Roughly the size of Uzumaki Naruto at Chunin exam finals (With out Kyuubi).

Chakra control: High Chunin level (Roughly on par with Neji) (Most likely because of his magic pool and training)

Ninjustu library: Roughly on par with Itachi Uchiha's due to all written in the scroll.

Ninjustu level: roughly mid Chunin level.

Favorite Ninjustu: Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire style: Dragon flame justu)

Taijustu style: Cross between Uchiha interception fist and Iron fist.

Taijustu level: mid to high Chunin

Strength:

Without Charka: Just below Rock lees

With Chakra: on par with Tsunade early training.

Speed:

With weights rivals Sasuke Uchiha

with out weights rivals Rock lee with weights on.

Genjustu library: three mid level Genjustu one high.

Genjustu level: mid to high Chunin.

Kinjustu library: three.

Kinjustu level: low Jonin

Kenjustu skill: Kunai and Shuriken. Kenjustu level: high Genin low Chunin level (Roughly on par with Sasuke Uchiha)

Summoning??? (You all decide. Does he make on or find one?) (Votes:0)

Seal level: Low Chunin. (Just enough to make the scroll Tenten has or explosive notes.)

Hand seal speed: Rivals Itachi Uchiha

Over all stealth: mid level Jonin (Mostly from running away from his family and Dudley's gang).

Over all skill level: mid to high Chunin (Rivals Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki at end of Chunin exam finals)

Chapter Three

This is going to be a long year

---Peregrine House/ Next morning---

"Mew!" was the first thing that Harry had heard when he woke up the next morning.

"Good morning Nightshade." said Harry, patting Nightshade on the head and getting up. When Harry looked at the pocket watch he noticed that the time was about 4:30 in the morning. "Damn, Now I won't be able to go back to bed. Might as well look and see what's behind the other doors downstairs." said Harry, pulling on black BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) and donned a flack jacket with the Peregrine coatof-arms on the back. Then he went to his trunk unlocked the third lock and opened it. Inside was his wand and several hundred scrolls, most how ever looked old and worn by time while others looked new. Harry pulled out three of the newer scrolls and put them in the left hand pockets of his jacket, then put his wand in the pocket right next to his right arm.

"Come on Nightshade." said Harry, as he walked out of the room with Nightshade trotting along behind him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he took time to look over the amber and sapphire themed room then studied the doors. The one on to the west had the appearance of a Japanese sliding door. The second door was to the east side was as tall as the room decorated with two gold Peregrines, one on each side both looking as if they were attacking something. The last door was right between the boys and girls dorm stairs and looked like a normal wooden door.

"Well, what's behind door number one?" Harry asked himself while opening the door in between the dorm stairs and found that it was a kitchen and dinning room combo. Looking around the dining room Harry spotted a small booklet at the head of the table. Upon reaching it Harry saw that there was also a small badge, similar to the one Ron's brother had, next to it and was titled _Falcon map book, --password on badge_. After reading the title Harry took a quick scan of the inside but discovered that the rest was blank. Remembering the title he inspected badge closer and found that the back had writing on it reading _'I swear that my spirit will soar no matter what'_. "I swear that my spirit will soar no matter what?" quoted Harry, putting his hand on the booklet that, not even a second later, pricked him taking some of his blood. Strangely ink appeared on the booklet and started to form a map, that he quickly realized was of the castle, with dots that were labled with names."Interesting." Harry muttered realizing it detailed where everyone in the castle was.

Harry rolled up the booklet/map and put it in the pocket next to his wand. He then walked into the kitchen and after a bit of exploring in the cooler and pantry he found that it oddly contained food stuffs from out of Britain. After he nitpicked some of the foreing food for himself and Nightshade he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Back in the common room he walked over to the sliding door with Nightshade ever on his heels. What ever Harry was thinking would be behind the door, a two story tall dojo with weapons lining the walls was NOT one of them. He quickly closed the door and opened it a few times to check if it was real and when he did he realized were he was going to spend most of his free time.

Hoping that the last room was as good as the last two he ran over to the twin doors and opened then with a little trouble because of there size. When he looked in the room the first thing he saw was that in the middle of the room there was a five foot deep by twenty foot round hole that had several round tables around the edge with leather couches going around the ends and six pool tables with every thing needed to play. As he walked in he saw on the opposite wall was a small bar with various kinds of drinks on it and a large clock over it. On the right side was a small skate park and racks of skate boards and roller blades. On the other side was a bowling alley, and all this was on the bottom floor. The second floor was about a twenty foot ledge that had book case and small tables and lazy boy chairs near the edges of the ledge with plants here and there.

"Well, Nightshade, now I know what 'more then a scholars art' means." said Harry, as he and Nightshade looked around. "Mew." called Nightshade, jumping up on a pool table and pawed at a parchment. When Harry picked it up he noticed that it was old and frayed. It was a letter that was addressed to the next person that lived in Peregrine.

_Dear, who ever gets this, _

_ My name is Delton "Chopper" Davenport. I was the last Peregrine and the only one in my seven years. The reason the Peregrine house is like this is because we feel that magic can't do every thing and since there are so few of us we have more money to make the house nice and our members are top notch in spells so we can make things like this wreck room and the Dojo. That's the same reason we have a kitchen, we get up much earlier then the other houses because we're more physical instead of magical. If you have friends in other houses you can let them in but nothing can leave the house because of spells on them also a spell make sure they can't tell what in the house. Also, if your wondering why we have a lot of muggle things this is because they were donated or had been put in by other Peregrines. _

_ Good luck, _

_ Delton "Chopper" Davenport _

"Most interesting." said Harry, walking back to the kitchen and made some breakfast for him and Nightshade. After five or so minutes of eating Harry looked at the time and saw that almost 5:00 and though 'Time to break in the Dojo.' grabbing a box of chocolate pocky and put it in one of his pants pockets and walked to the Dojo where he practiced his Taijustu for an hour and a half before going up to his room and took a shower in a bathroom that rivaled a mansions.

After his shower and changed into some new pants and shirt, he went down to the great hall and looked for Hermione and Neville, only to find the two red headed twin trying to rig something up. When Harry got closer he started to hear what the two were planning.

"No dear Fred. If we put the wire there Snape will see it and the whole thing will be ruined." said one of the twins.

"Yes, your right Gorge, what about putting the wire under Hagrid. He won't feel the wire because of the clothes he wears are so thick." reasoned the one called Fred.

"How about putting the wire in front of a few first years so when the panic starts they don't know which way to turn?" asked Harry, popping up behind them and pointing things out on the twins that, would surprisingly work.

"Well, Gorge, I do believe that we have a prankster." said Fred, looking at Harry.

"I do believe your right Fred." replied Gorge, changing his look from Harry to the plans. "Let's do it." replied Fred, grabbing the supplies.

When the two were done there work the three of them left for an half an hour and came back just in time for the chaos. Now I won't go into details but I'll give you a hint. What does superglue, wire, confetti, blunt bear traps with notice-me-not charms and transfiguration with cat nip get you? One prank worthy of the Weasley twins.

After the prank was pulled did Harry come into the great hall and found Hermione and Neville and sat down with them, eating some of his pocky. "Hey!" barked Harry, making the two jump.

"Oh, Hello Harry."

"Hi Harry." came the somewhat whimper of a reply.

"So, Harry, any idea on what classes you'll take?" asked Hermione, looking at the head table and turning back to the two boys.

"We'll most likely have just core classes so we can get into a grove and understand everything." replied Harry as McGonagall came around and handed course papers out with Mr. Kettleburn handing Harry his. "Looks like I have double potions with you guys." said Harry pulling out another pocky treat and started to eat.

"So, Harry, what's your dorm like?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry. "It's got a dojo, a kitchen and the last room is the place to be. A skate park, A bowling alley, pool tables, a bar like area, and a library/ reading area. Also my room has a king sized bed." said Harry, getting looks from the others.

"What?" asked Harry when he saw the look on there face. "Not even our house is like that." replied Hermione, looking stunned at that. "Well, how about later I take you both up there? And don't worry about me getting in trouble I can take others from different houses in there but I'm not telling you how to get in." stated Harry as the three got up and went to the dungeons.

When they got down into Snape's class they waited for Snape to enter the class got quite and watched his movement. "There will be no silly wand waving in this class, and because of that many of you won't believe this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death,…If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." said Snape as student's exchanged looks and Snape looked for a target and found Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added Powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked a sneering Snape.

"A sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Death." replied Harry making Snape sneer more.

"Alright Potter, where would you find me a bezoar?" asked Snape.

"In the bottom of a goat's stomach or if you need one faster you could look in you supply closet as I'm sure a smart man like yourself would have a few, for those just in case problems with poisons." replied Harry, getting a few laughs.

"Ten points from Peregrine for your cheek Potter. Now what's the different between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"There the same plant, it's also called Aconite. The only difference is who you're talking to about said plant, Sir." replied Harry in military like fusion. To this extent Snape sneered even more then should be possible and then shouted. "Well? Why aren't you all coping that all down.?" After this the class when by fairly quickly with Harry stopping Neville several times so he didn't mess up his potion. Although Snape wouldn't admit it he was some what impressed and relived that Harry turn out like Lily instead of his fool of a father.

After that class ended the day grinded to a slow crawl with nothing interesting happening till Professor Kettleburn walked up to him. "Harry, this Thursday are flying lessons, you'll be with the Gryffindor and Slytherins. Also, good way of putting Snape in his place." said Kettleburn.

"Right Professor." replied Harry, as Kettleburn walked away.

"Well, I'll see you two later." said Harry, leaving to the north tower and to his dorm room. "See you tomorrow Harry." called Neville and Hermione, as they left to there dorms.

When Harry got to his dorm he went into the wreck room and jumped up to the second floor. When he got up there Nightshade jumped out of one of the plants and right into Harry's arms. (Ahh, a deadly ninja and his killer cat. So, sweet. Wahhhh[Tearing up with crocodile tears) Then Harry saw a door at the north end of the floor that had a perched Falcon on it. When Harry went over to the door and opened it, what he may have though was there, was most likely not a place for owls or Falcons as there was one large brown falcon sitting on a perch. Harry realized that the Bird must be a messenger. "Well, this is a nice surprise." said Harry closing the door and went up to his dorm room only to go to bed quickly, for he had the feeling we would need the energy tomorrow.

AN: Please Vote on if Harry finds a Summoning contract or makes one. I intend to revile that before the end of the year.

End Chapter


End file.
